


He was Icarus

by migrationation_owl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Spoilers, based off of icarus, secret ending spoilers, v why did you do this to yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migrationation_owl/pseuds/migrationation_owl
Summary: He flew and so he fell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> still never getting over his death like v why didnt you let us love u

He was Icarus. The boy who had wings made of wax and feathers, granting the ability of flight. The moment he took flight, when his feet left the ground, he found his passion. 

 

V loved the sun, it was always watching over him, shining it’s light down onto him and lighting his way through the world. The sun was beautiful, she was warm and loving.

 

Everyday he longed to touch the sun, down on the little island he was on.

 

And now he had his chance.

 

But like Icarus, he was reckless, blinded by love and so his story ending in a tragedy.

 

He loved the sun too much, too much to let it out of his sight to the point where the rays blinded him. Even when he couldn’t see, he could feel the warmth. 

 

He flew closer and closer for that warmth when his beloved blinded him. 

 

It was burning him, that warmth. No longer was it something gentle to wake up to, to embrace. 

 

It was scorching. The rays of light were burning his skin, melting his wax wings but V kept pursuing. 

 

He was in pain. V knew getting closer and closer to the sun will be his downfall. 

 

But he continued. He continued to reach out for the sun even when she was so far from him, even when she was hurting every inch of his body, even when his heart was being ripped into two when she rejects him.

 

He kept flying.

 

And flying.

 

Until he came to a halt mid-air, the wax dripping down his back and wings. And eventually felt gravity drag him down the ocean. 

 

He flew high in the sky for the sun. Physically blinded as well as emotionally blinded by his love for her. Though she was hurting him both physically and mentally. He still flew after her until his wings gave out.

 

He flew and so he fell.


End file.
